Distant
by Queen of the Badgers
Summary: [The Greater Good] Sayid watching Shannon as she cries over Boone's body. Too long to be a drabble, too short to be a proper oneshot.


_This is my first attempt at a Lost fanfic. I can't believe it's about Sayid and Shannon. I always thought it would be about Charlie...ah well. At least this story has some Boone in it.  
It's all in Sayid's point of view, though. And it's in present tense, which I normally despise writing in. I don't know, it just...happened. Might go back and edit it...  
_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lost. If I did...do you think I would have let Boone die? Would Locke be as unhappy as he seems to be on the island? Nuh uh. Would I be holding Ian Somerhalder captive in some dark underground basement? ...probably.

* * *

**Distant**

He stands outside the cave, and watches her. She strokes Boone's hair with a tenderness she uses only for him, and Sayid is envious. For a moment he wishes it was him lying there, being touched and cried on by her.

Almost as soon as this thought crosses his mind, Sayid feels bad for it. He is ashamed for feeling this way, but he cannot help it. He stares down at his shoes, not knowing what to say, and feeling like an unwelcome intruder

Shannon suddenly lets out a racking sob, her whole body shuddering as she places a shaky hand on her brother's chest. A shaft of pale sunlight shines through the trees and falls upon her hair, which gleams brilliantly gold, making Sayid look up. Yet another tear seeps out from under her eyelid and trickles haltingly down her cheek.

Sayid looks on from a distance and fights the urge to brush the tear away with his thumb. He feels left out, unable to join Shannon in her grief. He never made an effort to get to know Boone, and he is regretting it now. He would have liked to have been able to talk about him, about all the good things he did in his life, and to feel like he was helping Shannon in some way. Instead, he waits outside the cave, biting his lip uncomfortably and feeling awkward and useless.

His legs are moving him towards her. His eyes are focused on the white-gold gleam of light reflected on her hair, and he knows that he is not doing this for Boone, but for her. He always liked Boone, deep down, because he was the only one who understood what it was like to be under Shannon's spell, who knew what it felt like to be compelled to do all these strange things without even knowing, and all for her.

He crouches down by her side. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asks, noticing the pallor of her skin and her tear's shining path down her cheek. He waits for an answer. There is no sound but of the rustling of leaves and his heavy breathing.

He knows that something has changed between them. She turns to look at him, and he sees a different look in her eyes. She wants something from him, and she knows that he knows it. But, Sayid thinks to himself, he will end up doing it anyway. He always does. Perhaps it is love. Maybe he does everything that he does for her out of love. And maybe it is not. Their differences are great, girls like her do not fall for men like him. There is something else, something she wants from him. That is all love is to her.

Briefly he wonders whether he ever really had Shannon, or if it was all a pretence, right from the start. He looks away, down at Boone's still face, and frowns. Look where he ended up.

* * *

_Yes, nothing much happened in this story. I was just watching Lost earlier and wondering how Sayid must have felt as he watched Shannon crying over Boone's body, and it somehow made its way here.  
If you were a bit confused, basically, Shannon wants revenge on Locke and she doesn't really want to do it herself - so she gets Sayid to do her dirty work for her. Obviously he doesn't, he finds out the truth, Shannon sets out to carry out her revenge herself, etc. But Boone was used by Shannon, Sayid's feeling like he's used by her... You know, I'm actually feeling quite sorry for Shannon. Even though...even though they're just characters. Hm.  
Hope you enjoyed - please leave me a review! I know I should go back and edit it, change a few things, but...hm. I don't really know what to do, it could be much improved. Feel free to review telling me what you thought.  
Thanks for reading!  
_QoB 


End file.
